Te Odio
by Seigi-Chan
Summary: El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte ¿Saben qué? Tenían razón. One-Shot


"El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte"

— Edward Cullen

_Sol de Media Noche_

El cielo despejado se mostraba de un azul intenso, las aves cantaban y el césped verde recién cortado brillaba con el rocío de la mañana. El sol iluminaba desde las alturas, sin embargo, no hacía calor. El aire soplaba levemente llevando consigo un tenue olor a tierra y hierba mojada.

Al parecer, el mundo volvía a ponerse en contra mía para hacer de este uno de los más hermosos días de verano; muy a mi pesar.

Y muy a pesar del clima, yo prefería andar con mi abrigo negro, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Me hallaba en un lugar al que antes no hubiera ido ni aunque estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius: Un cementerio. Y muggle.

Pero ella así lo había querido, y yo no era nadie para oponerme. No lo fui y no lo seré. No era más que una sombra que oscureció su vida, un tropiezo en su existencia.

Era la primera vez que me animaba a visitarla.

Siempre odié estos lugares, llenos de personas patéticas que se lamentaban ante la muerte y al hecho de perder a sus personas amadas. Arrodilladas frente las tumbas, mostrando la vulnerabilidad en sus sentimientos a todo aquel que pasara. Estúpidos. La muerte llegaría en algún momento; tarde o temprano, quisieras o no, y no hacía distinciones.

Llegué al lugar donde se encontraba. La observé por unos minutos. Quieta y en paz, así se veía. Desobligada para con el mundo; sin nada más que temer, sin nada más de dolor. No tendría que volver a pasar nunca más por ese sufrimiento prácticamente auto- impuesto.

Verla así me traía un tumulto de emociones encontradas; y varias memorias volvían a mi mente, corriendo como en una de esas películas muggle en mi cabeza.

Mi capa de indiferencia se desvaneció después de un tiempo y fue sustituida poco a poco por una de ira y frustración. Tenía una rabia contenida desde hacía mucho, y comenzaba a nublar mis pensamientos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, descargué ese enojo en el árbol que le brindaba sombra, ni siquiera noté el dolor de mis nudillos cuando comenzaron a sangrar.

— Estúpida, te dije que te odiaba… Te dije que te alejaras… Que no me siguieras… Eres una idiota… Te odio. — Con cada aseveración mi voz subía de tono, pero también se quebraba más.

Algunos muggles que pasaban se detenían asustados al oírme, pero huían con el mismo temor al cabo de unos segundos.

Las lágrimas cegaron mi visión. Mi respiración era agitada.

— Te odio. — Volví a repetir, en lo que un fue no más de un susurro.

Caí de rodillas ante ella; caí de impotencia al no poder, ni haber hecho nada…

¡Porque no me importaba, maldita sea! ¡No era nadie para mí! ¡No era más que una asquerosa sangre sucia que no merecía ni mirar la suela de mis zapatos! ¡Era una idiota idealista encerrada en su burbuja de felicidad! ¡Mimada y protegida por sus amigos y sus padres aún más estúpidos que ella!

Porque cuando salió de ahí fue trágico. ¡Cuando salió de ahí por _mi_ nunca más regresó!

Apreté con fuerza mi varita que se hallaba en el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo. Todo fue mi culpa y yo lo arreglaría, o al menos lo compensaría. El daño ya estaba hecho y era irreversible…

Me vengaría. Me vengaría de los que le hicieron esto, de quienes se la llevaron lejos, de quienes me la quitaron.

Me la quitaron… ¿Cómo pudieron quitarme algo que nunca tuve? Yo no existí en su vida ¿Recuerdas? Ella no era nada.

Además, ¿De quién me vengaría si yo la maté? Yo tuve la culpa de lo que pasó. La rechacé, sí, pero ella volvía como insecto a la luz, como un adicto a su vicio. Y al final cedí. Y yo me volví el adicto.

_Los sentimientos te hacen d__ébil y enseñan a tus enemigos la manera de acabar contigo. _

Siempre lo supe, mi padre me lo dijo cuando niño y me lo repitió durante el resto de su vida. Tenía razón. Que lástima que no le hice caso.

Me tranquilicé después de un rato, hacía tiempo que dejé de llorar; alcé mi vista hacia al cielo: El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto. Debía ser alrededor del medio día. Sería mejor irme antes de que me descubrieran.

Me levanté del suelo y volví una vez más a leer la inscripción en la lápida antes de desaparecer:

"_Hermione Jean Granger_

_1980-1998__"_


End file.
